


Storyteller

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...That's how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

See, it's like this: I'm waiting in the bar   
at Mos Eisley, when this older guy sits  
down with a kid. He wants fast, quiet transport  
off the rock, offers me seventeen, gold.  
That'll get Jabba off my case. I told  
them to meet me with the droids, we left port.  
Get pulled in by this huge ship, we're in its   
bay, and the droid says 'she's here, not far  
away' -- this princess. Well, I'm not a guy who  
can resist a rescue. So the kid and I  
go to get her with Chewie. The old guy  
goes to unhook the tractor beam -- seems he  
used to be a hero -- no idea why  
but he takes on Vader, loses. I fly

us out of there, to the rebel base  
and the little droid gives up secret plans  
for the Empire's Death Star. I get paid, plan  
to go repay Jabba, but can't leave yet.  
Seems they need me to back up a tight set  
of flyers bombing the Star. When I scan  
them I find Vader's on the kid, and bam!  
knock him endways. Then Luke blows up the place,   
we head back for a helluva party,  
and I decide that Corellian can  
wait a while. Jabba, too. You see, it's not  
every day a guy hits the big jackpot.  
Days like this don't just come along on a plan.  
But that's how we met. Now, where's that party?


End file.
